Bleeding Rose
by rogersxstark
Summary: When Hector kills Patroclus and Achilles goes to Troy for Hector, Paris decides to take manners in his own hands. He unexpectedly walk in the middle of the fight and catches Achilles' eyes. What will happen to Paris once he's in Achilles' hands?
1. Taken

Paris' P.O.V

Hector, my brother. He deserves to be happy, to be with his family. Now he is going to die in the hands of the brute Achilles. I can't let that happen. I should be the one who had been dead. But I crawled cowardly to my brother's feet hoping he would save me. He was the one who fought my battles. But no more, I would need to fight my own battles and stop depending on my brother. I can't let him die for my fault. I have to do something, but how would I save my brother?

As I watched Hector and Achilles fight, something struck me from inside. I had no control of myself. I watch myself as I walked down from the stairs and to the gates. Every solider had gone up to the walls to see the fight so I would of had to open it myself. But the gates open by themselves as if it was allowing me to go out. There, I saw my brother tripped and fell to the ground and the lion surrounding him. I ran to him and tried to help him up. Hector looked at me in horror and the great lion of Greece stop his taunting.

"Paris, what are you doing here!? Get back inside!" Hector was beyond scared, for he knew that Achilles might kill me too.

"No! I can't! I am not going to let you die because of my deed." I yelled at him.

"I will not have it Paris, get back into the gates." Hector tried to shove me away but I held my ground before him.

"It was _MY_ fault that Troy is in this war! I cost the lives of both Trojan and Greek! It was my cowardice that brought shame to you and Troy! I'm the one who should of died!" That struck my brother's nerve and he grasped my arms in a bruising grip.

"Paris you are saying nonsense," Hector try to continue but I cut him short.

"I am not saying nonsense brother and you know it! All I wanted is for Helen to have a better life and I was going to share her happiness with me. And that decision brought us a war. I am not worthy to live."

"Don't you ever say that Paris. This is not your fault." Hector tried his best to persuade me, but I was not going to let him.

"No Hector. You have a lot to live for. And I only have Helen. If Achilles is going to kill a prince of Troy, let it be me."

"No Paris!" Hector object.

The whole time, my father was shouting my name from the walls begging me to get back into the gates. But Achilles stood between the gates and us, waiting for me to go back into the city. But he grew tired and walked up to us. Hector saw him coming and quickly drag me behind him.

"Hector, move your brother out of the way or I will kill him too." Achilles's voice was dangerously low.

I push my brother aside and step up to Achilles.

"Listen Achilles, I am sorry that you had lost a loved one but killing Hector for revenge is not going to solve anything. He didn't know it was him instead of you. Please Achilles, take my life in stead of Hector's." I pleaded with all my heart in hopes of convincing him.

"And why would I do that?" Achilles looked at me. I could tell by the look of his eyes he was lusting to have me.

"Because I am the one who started this war, I have cost the lives of so many men, and the life of your lost one." I spoke with all my strength and the best I could.

Hector got in front of me and draw his sword to protect me from the great lion of Greece. But my eyes never left the eyes of the great warrior and neither did his to mine. Achilles cocked his head and put his thumb on his chin as he was thinking of something. He looked at the ground, then at the wall, until finally he looked at us.

"Then so let it be, that I, Achilles, accept Prince Paris of Troy's offer." After those words, my brother draw me closer to him, almost as if crushing me into him. "I will now take Prince Paris as a slave, but I will not kill him. Now I will take my leave with my slave." Achilles walked up to my brother and I but Hector blocked him from getting to me.

"No, you are not taking my brother anywhere with you." Hector snarled.

"Your brother offered himself to me and I accepted. Give him to me or I will kill you then take your pretty brother." Achilles warned.

"HECTOR NO!" Our father screamed from the walls. Helen was crying in Andromache's arms. She too, was crying over me. But Hector had no choice but give me up to Achilles. I could hear Helen's cries. My father calling out for me to not to do this. But the deed was already said and had to be done. For Hector's sake. Achilles led me up to his chariot. Then started riding away. Their cries were getting quieter by the distance. Tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

Hector's P.O.V.

I dropped onto my knees as I watched my brother dragged to the chariot and drove off with the man who could end his existence. I was brokenhearted, my baby brother has been ripped away from me, was in pain my body was aching from the cuts that Achilles had gave me, hurt because Achilles took what matter to me the most. But most of all, I felt that I had fail in my duty, I even promised that I would protect my little brother to my mother before she died. It hurt to the core, I failed to keep my mother's promise. My little baby brother was taken.


	2. Becoming a slave

Paris P.O.V.

As we approach the Greek camp, my heart was pounding. I knew I was going to meet a very slow, painful death. I tried my best not think about death, but my mind wouldn't stop. I looked at the Greek warrior, surely he was tanned by the wonderful sun and had beautiful golden hair, like a lion, his mane flow freely in the wind. His deep blue eyes were so much like the ocean, all combined made him such a beauty.

When we got in the Greek camp, Achilles reduce speed and past through crowds. As we were passing, every Greek eyes land upon me, the look of their eyes, they were lusting for me. A few were in awe, some were stunned, others were surprised. Many Greeks tried to get close to the chariot to ex-amen me close. But Achilles grabbed me by the arm and slammed me to his chest, covering my chest with his arm. When he reached his camp side, he lifted me off the chariot and dragged m to his tent. He ducked and moved the flap of leather aside then drew me into the floor and he went to wash himself. I sat on the ground and shook off the dirt from my chest and face.

"Paris!" I quickly turn my head to see my cousin running towards me.

"Briseis! I thought you dead." I hugged Brisies with all my might as she cried onto my shoulder.

"Is Hector still alive?" She asked heuristically.

"Yes, cousin, he still lives." Briseis sigh in relief by the news and hugged me again.

"So, my fair Paris, tell me why would you do that?" Achilles asked me. Brisies slowly release me and looked straight at me in the eye.

"What did you do to convince Achilles to not to kill Hector?" Brisies asked me. I swallowed, I know she will not like the offer that I give Achilles of my life for Hector's, she loves us both.

"I offered myself to Achilles so he may take my life instead of Hector's. He accepted, but he will keep me as a slave." I waited for her reaction and prey silently in my head for her heart.

"Paris, what you did was very honorable. You gave your freedom so that Troy's defender live and fight for her and her people. King Priam would be so proud of you."

"I know, but father is far from proud. If you had seen him, you would be saying different words to me." I looked down to my hands as they played with my royal robes. Briseis placed her fingers on my thumb and then brought her hand up to my chin to pull my attention to her.

"I know. But when your father will remember you, he will never forget that you made a great difference in Troy's future. You changed history, Troy could of fall if Hector ever died. But you changed that. And he will not forget that you saved Troy's children."

I smiled at her words, she was telling the truth and my heart swell with pride. Before we could hug each other, Achilles walk to where we were sitting and made eye contact with Briseis, she closed her eyes and nodded then walked to a pile of furs. When she sat and looked away from my direction, Achilles grabbed my chin and force my eyes to look at his.

"You may talk to your cousin whenever and how you wish, but do not forget for your own sake, that you are my slave and your place. Is that clear?" I look into the eyes of the great lion. I amit I was afraid of Achilles. "Is that clear!" I snapped out of it and took every strength to answer.

"Yes. Achilles, I understand." Then he grabbed my hair and pulled me close to him.

"Call me master, slave." He growled.

"Yes master." I was trembling, I could hear my cousin sobbing at the corner.

"Good, now I'm going to need you to be on your best behavior when I tell you to tend." I swallowed very hard.

"Achilles, please, don't hurt him. He's my cousin." Briseis pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't harm him. I will break him." Achilles get go of my chin and I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face. I was so scared, but I must have courage, for Troy, for Helen, for father, for Hector.


	3. Father to a son

"Who let Prince Paris out of the city!" Hector yelled from the top of his lungs. "I will not ask again, who open the gates and let Prince Paris out?!"

"My prince, none of us was there when Prince Paris when down to the gates." One young blonde Trojan solider stepped up.

"Where in the hell were you then?" Hector asked angrily.

"We all went up upon the city walls to watch thy fight against the Greek warrior and had no idea about Prince Paris whereabouts." He answered in truth. "Please my honor Prince Hector, forgive us, we surely would stop the young prince of his path and kept him safe." The young soldier begged.

"My brother is taken thanks to your selfishness and lack of duty." Hector responded.

"My prince, we weren't selfish, we did our duty, we supported thee in thy fight. But if we had known what the prince was up to, we most certainly prevented from him leaving to your aid." This time, Hector got mad at the young soldier, he grabbed the poor boy's neck and pulled him close.

"How dare you talk back at me." Hector growled.

"My lord, please." The soldier begged.

"Shut up! You scum of the whore of your mother, you have defied me." Hector growled.

Before Hector could say more, King Priam walk to him.

"Hector, released the boy, he answered with all truth." But Hector did not let go. "Hector. Let the soldier go, and I won't asked nicely again." As much as Hector wanted to choke the life out of the soldier, he had to obey his father's words.

The soldier sucked in air and began coughing as he fell to the floor. An elder soldier ran to his side and hugged him tightly. Hector got the impression of son and father. Then another soldier ran to the fallen young soldier. He wasn't as old as the elder and neither young as the other one. It was the brother of the trembling young boy and son of the elder man.

Hector. Felt. Guilty. He was about to take a life of a young boy, young brother to a elder brother, the youngest son to a father. He watch the two comfort the young soldier when his father took over the situation.

"Soldier, take your sons and go home to rest you have my permission to." King Priam said.

"Thank you my king." The elder soldier went home with his two sons, both alive.

"And all of you, resume your duties, but don't speak none of what happened today." Priam ordered the rest of soldiers. They nodded and followed the king's orders.

When all were gone, Priam tells Hector to follow him to his chambers. When they got there, Priam shoves Hector in and orders his two personal bodyguards not let anyone in no matter what they hear. Then locks the door and walks to were Hector was at. It was peaceful, as it seems that the king would show mercy. But all of that changed when a hard slap rain down and stung Hector's cheek. Hector stumbled in shock as he looked at his father's blue eyes.

"How could you do such a thing! You could have killed that poor boy! What in the hell had gone into you?!" Priam never had yelled or slapped one of his sons. He was always a kind, patient, and a loving father. But what Hector had gone, was beyond something he could be patient about. "That was a very unacceptable, stupid, foolish, act on your part Hector. I had taught you well have I not? And this is how you show my teachings to everyone? You shame your father."

"I, don't know what had happened father, please forgive me."

"The one who you should apologize is to the boy and his family."

"Oh father please hear me out. I do regret my actions towards the boy but he did not asked permission to speak."

"You address to the group he was in, correct, and therefore he had the right to speak." Priam tried calming down and not to slap Hector again of his stupid excuse.

"Yes but..."

"But nothing Hector. You had embarrassed me in front of the council and in front of the soldiers who witness your actions."

"No father, no. I would have never..."

"DON'T YOU SPEAK! I have let your anger destroy everything you have put your hands on, but now you have cross the boundaries." Priam tried his best to remain calm. But Hector knew that he was beyond pissed, and it was clear showed in his eyes.

"Father?"

"I love you my son, and I been very patient with you. I had trusted you with all of Troy's sons up until now. Have let many of your unjust actions go as it is but I will not this one go unpunished."

"Father?"

"Go and bend over on the bed." Priam instruct.

" But father, you can't be serious..."

"Do it!" Priam's patients was running low. So Hector quickly as he could did what his father demand. Then Priam went to his little storage, pull the doors, there he had a number of canes that his father used to straighten his behavior. He thinks for a while, then he grabs a thin, long, hard cane that with a single hit could stiffen a horse.

Hector lay on the bed nervously, for he sure knew what was coming. When he heard his father nearing, he bit and licked his lips and pressed his hands. Priam set the cane aside and went toward Hector. Priam adjusted Hector's position so that his buttocks were high in the air and he would have a great support to keep it up. Then Hector's skirt was pulled down showing his bare bottom. Priam was satisfied and grabbed the cane in his hands, position himself to aside of his son. He first tapped the cane to its landing spot before it strike. After a few moments, the hand with the cane was lifted, went down hard on the bare skin with a loud crack.

"Ah! Father please! That hurts!" Hector grunted.

"It's suppose to hurt." Priam lifted his arm only to bring it back down.

"Ah!" Hector lost his balance and nearly launched himself on the bed.

"Get back to your position!" Hector quickly did as he was told.

The cane came down five more times, pauses in between each one.

"You have embarrassed me in front of the soldiers and the nobles what witness your doing." Each word came with a swat.

"Ow! Ahh! Oh! Father please, I-can't, I can't take it anymore. Ow. Hiss. Ow. Ahh! Father please, no more." Hector pleaded.

Priam swat him fifty times with no pauses making it Hector difficult to stay in position.

"Father please have mercy please." Hector beech Priam. But Priam was having none of it. He kept on whipping Hector with the cane until Hector was crying. Priam stopped when Hector slide to the ground, covering his sore buttocks with his hand. Priam felt guilty but it had to be done. Priam threw the cane to aside and bent down to his broken son on the floor. As he embraced the whipped prince, Hector tried to scramble away.

"I am very sorry that I had punish you like this. Please forgive me my son."

"No, I deserve it father. You did nothing wrong. You did what you had to do."

"I never wanted this. Come my son, let your father embrace you." Priam said with all his heart. Hector wanted to just remain in shame but his heart wanted the comfort of his father. He cried upon his father's shoulder as Priam massage his sore bottom. "Shh. All is forgiven my son, cease your tears and stop. Calm son, calm." Hector sobbed as he calm down. When he stopped, Priam helped him up and let Hector breathe before he could embrace him again. Then Hector pull up his skirt and dismissed himself to his father before he left.

Priam never agreed his own actions to his son. But there was nothing to be done.


	4. Conflicts

After Paris finished organizing the vases that the Greeks brought with them, he walked to his master's tent and waited by the entry for more instructions from Achilles. As he waited, he noticed two soldiers coming to him. Paris could tell that they weren't Myrmidons by the way they are uniformed. As they got closer Paris held his hands up and warns them.

"Don't get much closer or I will yell." Paris said as coldly as he could.

"If you yell, we will cut your throat." One of the soldiers said.

"And risk the wrath of my master? I think not." Both soldiers laughed for a minute then one of them ask,

"Who's your master?"

"Achilles." There was a silence for minutes. Then the two older men looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"If it's true that Achilles is your master, he'll have to get you back from Agamemnon." Then they grabbed him by the arms and drag him with them.

"No! Let me go! I unhand me you spawns of hell!" One of the soldiers turn Paris to face him so that he could slap him across the face. Paris fell but was supported by the other guard. "Achilles will beat you for this." Paris growled. The soldier grabbed his jaw and pulls the slave's face towards him.

"If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut. And be a good boy and lift up your tunic for us." But Paris spat on his face. Then he was given a blow to his stomach and across the face.

"We got ourselves a feisty one here. Do you think that we should have a lesson be taught to him?" The other soldier who was holding Paris to his feet.

"Not a bad idea. How should we do it?"

"Well, this one is a pretty one, I don't want to waste it all by torture." The man said rubbing Paris by the chest area.

"Get your hands off me!" Paris tried to free himself but the soldier was stronger and more taller.

"You're right. He's flawless, way too flawless." Then the soldier grabbed Paris by the hips and put his legs around him.

"No! Don't you dare to touch me! Help! Briseis! Achilles! Master!" But he was silent when a hard blow hit his temple and almost knocked him out.

"What's the matter boy? It's better to be a Greek whore than a Trojan Prince."

"Achilles!"

The man who was hold Paris still, drop him and ran. The other stumbled upon him but quickly ran after his companion.

Paris sat up and turn his head to see his master running to him. Achilles helped Paris to his feet and brushed the dirt off his tunic.

"Are you alright Paris?" Achilles asked in concern.

"Yes master. Thank you." Paris replied.

"Paris!" Briseis shouted.

"Briseis!" Paris ran to his cousin and hugs her.

"When I heard your screams I ran to Achilles help." Briseis cupped her cousin's cheeks.

"I'm saved thanks to you." The two hugged each other again then Paris walks to Achilles and asks him if he need anything else he would want him to do.

"No. You served me well all throughout these past days." Achilles cupped the left cheek of Paris. "You are a good servant."

Paris move away from Achilles' hands, "I thought I was your slave."

"You were once my slave, but now you are my faithful servant. I thought about what you told me last night and that day when I was going to end your brother's life."

"Master?" Achilles shook his head and wrapped his fingers on Paris' cheek.

"From now on, call me Achilles." Achilles kissed Paris on the fore head and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you Achilles." Whispered Paris.

* * *

Achilles P.O.V.

Ever since the incident, I always had Paris and Brisies by my side. Whenever they are off on their duties, I always send some of my men to accompanied them. Everyday Paris would come with me to watch the battles rage on.

One day, he stayed at the camp helping Briseis find water. Walk atop of a temple's ruins to see Agamemnon retreating his troops. I can't feel but disgust for the man for hiding in the middle of his troops. Patroclus had always said, "He's such a fat pig, he can't even swing a sword across," I smirk as I remember my cousin's smart-ass comment. After Agamemnon's troops pass the wide line across the herds and the temple ruins that I was standing. I turn to look once more at the Trojan Army, then I saw the crown-Prince of Troy shouting for his men to advanced forward. But when he looked up from where I'm at, time froze.

He stood like that and then ordered his men to form a circle of waves around the ruins, like that would keep me from escaping. Then he walked up the steps to where I was.

"You are very foolish if you think that you and your men would stop me." I warned.

"What have you done to my brother?" Hector growled.

"I have done anything to him. Not yet."

"Don't you dare to hurt him, because I swear on my life, I will kill you." Hector threaten me.

"If I recall, I was the one who had the upper hand and I could of killed you."

"Give my brother back. He had nothing to do with our conflict." Hector tried to persuade me.

"You took my beloved cousin, and I took your beloved brother."

"Then take me in his place and release him." Hector offered himself to me.

"And why would I take you when my cousin's blood was stain in your hands." I refuse to take my cousin's murderer.

"Wouldn't you done the same for your cousin if our roles where reversed?" He asked me. I was surprised at his question.

"If our roles where reverse I would do anything to protect my cousin." I admitted.

"Then please, you may take my life or give me a faith worse than death, just give my brother back to my father." Hector plead.

I walked around, if I give Paris up, it would be the death of me. He and I became so fond of each other that we wouldn't be willing to separate. If I don't, then Hector will keep on attacking the Greeks and one of those men could be mine.

"Hector of Troy, I will not give you your brother back but I will give you Briseis." I declared.

"Briseis?! She still lives?" Hector was in such shock and relief.

"Your cousin will go with you, but your brother remains with me."

"Achilles, may I see my brother just this last time. Please, I ask you as a brother, son, husband, father. Let me see my brother one last time." Hector kneels before me with my hands in his.

"If you still want to, you'll have to come with me to see him." I accept his plead.


	5. Good bye brother

Hector's P.O.V

As I allowed Achilles to take me, I ordered my men to stay behind. He lead me through the Greek camp, as we were walking by, all the Greek soldiers turn to me and were in shock. Then here comes Agamemnon, he was pissed.

"ACHILLES! What the fuck is this all about? Why would you bring the enemy to our camp! Do you want to fucking kill us all!"

"I would shut my mouth if I were you." Achilles talked back at him.

"You will be whipped for this! Traitor!" Agamemnon yelled.

"Listen you fat fuck! I am here to see my brother and take my cousin back home. If I am walking in your camp side, is because Achilles is granting my wish. So why won't you go back to your nest-hole you called tent." Every Greek eyes were landed on me, all in shock and surprised, including Achilles. I nodded and we continue on our way.

When we got to his camp area, I saw Briseis eating by the fire place and Paris helping some soldiers packing up. As we walked closer, Brisies lifted her head and greet Achilles with a smile but when she looked at me, she was overjoyed.

"Hector!" By that all of Achilles's men and Paris turn their faces to see me. "Hector! By the gods I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" Brisies ran into my open arms and I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Hector!" I looked over Brisies's shoulder to see Paris running towards us. So I stretch out my arm to receive him too.

We slid to the ground as we were still holding to one another while crying. As tears rolled down to my cheeks, I looked at the expression on the Greeks. They were touch by heart, I could see it in their eyes and to be honest, I was surprised because I thought that they were all stone cold heart. I shut my eyes tight and held my brother and Brisies with all my might. We stood like this for how long I don't recall, then we let go of our embrace and look eye to eye.

"Hector, why did you come here?" Paris asked.

"Why did you save my life?" I asked him.

"I loved you brother, you have a son to live for, a wife, and I would never forgive myself if I let my nephew without a father and Andromache a widow. They deserve to be happy with you and you with them. I have no right to take your or their happiness." After Paris had said what he said. Tears of joy and sorrow came as my brother's words sank into my heart.

"I came here to see you, even if it is just one last time. I don't care if I have to die I wanted to see my baby brother, to know if he was alright. I had always fought your battles because I loved you and I didn't want harm to come to you." I replied to his question. We looked at each other for a brief moment before we hugged again. Then I looked at Brisies, she and I made eye contact before hugging each other. "Brisies, I thought that you were dead. What happen to you? What's this?"

"I was captured, Achilles, his men thought that would amuse him." I look at Achilles straight I the eyes like saying 'if-you-done-anything-to-her-I-will-kill-you' but Brisies took my face into her hands and made my eyes to look into hers. "Hector nothing happened. Since Agamemnon took me from him, I never allowed any men to touch me."

"What did he do to you?" I asked bitterly.

"He raped me." Brisies lowered her head in a shameful act. I didn't want to know the details on how Agamemnon use his nasty acts against her will. No. Paris and I held her against ourselves as we were not letting anyone to come and harm her. Brisies couldn't held back her tears and cried into my shoulder.

"Shh, calm now Brisies, it was not your fault, you did nothing wrong." I tried to console her.

"Hector, I can't be a priestess anymore after what he done to me." Brisies's tears follow down her cheek and fell on the dry sand and the Greek tunic she was wearing. Paris wipe them away and rubbed her back gently.

"Hector." I turned to look at Achilles. "For this reason I will give Brisies to her family, but Paris will answer for his deeds and he will sail across the sea as my slave. After five years, I will return him to your father."

"Please, don't harm my brother." I begged.

"I'm not Agamemnon and I'll give you my word that I will not let any harm come to your brother." Achilles vowed.

I gathered my loves in my arms and help them stand up. They looked at me, as I kept my head low. I was heart broken, I was only going to bring one of them home with me and the other will be taken as a slave.

"Paris. Be brave, have confidence, and never forget where your true value lies. You are a prince of Troy, I know you'll make me proud. I will miss you."

"Hector." Paris buried his face in my chest as I embraced him. My brother muffled his cries as I endure them. Moments past, until he had the strength to let go. "Tell Helen that I love her and to wait for me. Tell father not to forget me."

"I will, so long brother." All I wanted to do right now was to take Paris among with Brisies and run all the way to Troy.

"Paris." Brisies hugged Paris with all the strength she had in her. "I'll never stop preying to Apollo for you."

"Thank you Brisies. I won't forget you." With that, Brisies and I went on our way to Troy, thankfully Achilles ordered some of his men to accompanied us until we were out and far away from the Greek camp.

Once we made it to my troops, they were all relief and grateful that Brisies was alive. We march back to Troy, and her people were overjoyed not only that the fact that Brisies had been brought back but the fact that no sons of Troy had died in the battle. My father was overwhelm that my cousin was safe and sound. Andromache and Helen were so happy and gave her a warm welcome. All was joy and happiness until Helen looked at me, my fears confirmed.

"Where's Paris?" She asked.

"Helen, Paris won't be here for some time." I tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Helen at this point was confused, so I try to explain it again.

"Paris will be going to Greece as Achilles's slave for five years and then he'll sent him back to Troy." I finished and waited for Helen's reaction. It took her a moment before she could unleash herself.

"No. No! Please Hector tell me that you're lying, please!" I held her as she fell. Tried to calm her but she kept crying, so I buried her face in my chest.

"Hector, what's going on?" Before I could answer my father, Brisies took over for me and explain Pairs's situation. "No, no, not Paris." My father started crying and fell into Brisies's embrace.

Andromache knelt beside my father to calm him but no soothing words would ease my farther's grieving.

* * *

Paris's P.O.V.

As we sail off, Agamemnon was screaming insults at Achilles and kicking the sand towards us. I turn to look at him but he shrugged it off and told me not to worry about it.

"Surely your cousin was about him being to fat to swing a sword, all he could do is kick and bark like a dog that he is." I said aloud. Some of the Myrmidons chuckled at my comment and others agreed.

"Not a dog but a fat cow." Achilles said.

I walk to the edge of the ship and held my head up, my eyes locked towards my home. Tears formed and rolled down my cheeks and my heart was torn apart. I was wounded inside, my heart ached as the ship went further distance from Troy. At least Troy still had Hector and there will be no choice for Agamemnon but to retrieve his troops from Troy's shore. I had to have courage and confidence.

Achilles came in from behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my waste. He breathe into my neck and lick my ear.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't want you to get hurt in that way." I rest my head on his shoulder as he kissed my hand.

"Am I still your captive?" I asked.

"You're my guest." Achilles said.

"Will you ever let me go?" I asked.

"Never." He replied.

"I'll miss my family. Helen, father, Andromache, Astyanax, Brisies, and Hector." I said.

"You had them and you chose me."

"You only had Patroclaus, he's been with you longer than I or Brisies have. Neither can she or I will replace him that hole he filled in your life." I turn to look at my lover's eyes. "But all I can do is fill your life with happiness and help you move on."

"Patroclaus was everything to me. I wished I had you, him, and Brisies."

"If I only didn't steal Helen, we could of been friends with her and you. You and Patroclaus could of been my brother's and my dear friends. Now it's hardly possible."

"Paris, I could of forgive your brother, if he comes to me on his knees and begs for forgiveness. I would surely for give him."

"I would?" I asked with all hope.

"Yes."

I hugged Achilles and our lips meet in a gentle kiss. We stood like that for a moment until He excuse himself to help his men. I turn back to the sight of Troy becoming smaller. Then nothing. I took a breath.

"Good bye brother."


	6. Love plants A seed

It had been two years since Paris left with his lover Achilles, Agamemnon was force to retreat to Greece. The Trojans celebrate and claim their beach back. All was how well in Troy.

Hector walked the shore toward were Achilles's camp used to be. He looked at the sea, breathe in the wonderful scent of water mixed with sand. He remember his little brother, he wondered if he was safe, though Achilles give his word to him he had doubted. If only he could give back what he had taken from Achilles to get his brother back he would but it's impossible.

As he stop near the temple of Apollo, he heard soft footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw an elder soldier taking his step carefully as if trying not to get too close to him.

"Is everything aright soldier?" Hector asked.

"Will my answer anger the prince?" He asked

"Why? Are you planning to upset me?" Hector tried to get close but the soldier backed up every time.

"I just don't want to die the way my youngest son was going to be." Then that's Hector realized that this was the elder man who's son he nearly choked to death.

"Is your son alright?"

"Yes prince, but he still has marked in his throat a reminder of his close death."

"I am so sorry, please forgive me for my actions." Hector apologized.

"He begged for mercy, he tried to fight for his life without laying a finger on you. I was going to see another of my sons die in front of me. I had five sons, they all fought at my side, I watch them get killed and watched them died. My wife fell victim of a sickness and before she died I promised her that our sons won't die before their time, I already failed three times and almost failed at letting my most youngest and vulnerable son. While I had to watch you kill him, I could not stop it." The elder man cried endlessly.

Hector walked over to him and took him in his own arms as he were to do this to his father. The poor old man wept onto Hector's shoulder not caring if it us almost his son murderer. He slid to the ground as Hector gave him lavage. He brought his hands to cover his face and wet them with tears. Hector gave him some space but never depart from him. He'd never known the backgrounds of his soldiers but he never wouldn't want to listen to them

"Father!" Hector turned to see two more soldiers running towards them and they knelt next to their father.

"Don't cry anymore father, we got you." The boy who was nearly killed at Hector's hand cooed his father.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Is this Troy's true heir?! First my brother was almost killed at your hands and now you hurt my father's weak heart. What do you want from us?" The soldier desperately asked.

"NO son, it was not him, it was me." Both soldiers turn to look at their father. "I told about us, about the promise I had to your mother. Please forgive me prince."

"No, it's me _I_ who should beg you for forgiveness. Please, forgive me, for my actions and for my rashness." Hector begged.

It took a moment for the soldiers to come up with their answer. "Prince Hector, we accept your apology."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **PHITIA**

As Paris made his way to the nursery room, his babe started crying. He tried to calm him down but he fussed at Paris juggling him up and down.

"Shh. Hush little one. It's alright." But the babe did not. Paris already fed, burp, and washed him so why was he crying? Paris put his finger in his mouth if he were to suck it or not but when his tip of figure landed on the gum of the baby, he could feel something hard coming out. "Oh by the gods! Neoptolemus is growing teeth!"

A maid quickly walked to Paris's side and took a good look at the babe. "Why this is a sign that our prince is growing strong. Praise the gods!" At that point, Achilles appeared face frowning.

"What's wrong with our son Paris? Have you not fed him yet?"

"No look Achilles," Paris made his way to his 'husband',"our son is growing his teeth." Achilles was surprised at his little four-month-old having teeth at such a early age.

"This must be a sign of his strength." Achilles said proudly. Then his son stop crying and fussing to look at him in wonder.

"He will be strong and fearless, just like his father." Paris said.

"And he will grow beautifully, just like his father." Achilles said.

They looked at their son as he look at them happily. He cooed and wigged kicking his small feet. Achilles caught one of his flying feet and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Your majesties, if I may, I'll take over Neoptolemus while your highnesses' complete your duties." The maid said.

"Yes, of course, thank you Mai." Paris past Neoptolemus to Mai and accompanied Achilles to the court room.

Achilles and Paris entered the room just as King Peleus was getting started with the politics.

"Achilles, Paris, you are just in time." Peleus greeted them. Achilles nodded and he and Paris take their place.

The day went smoothly, news of trades, and how to deal with Agamemnon's oppression of collecting taxes. Just hearing his name made Pairs sick to the stomach. Peleus already known the sexual abused the King of kings did to Paris's cousin and was disgusted. He knew just how cruel a king could be when he is given too much power. When the court was dismissed, Paris invited Peleus to see Neoptolemus and he gladly accepts.

Peleus and Paris went into the nursery room and Mai greeted them when they entered.

"Welcome back Prince Paris, King Peleus. Little Neoptolemus is sleeping at the moment but should be walking up for time to feed." Mai reported.

"Thank you Mai, you may leave." Mai left the room and Paris walked over to the babe's crib. The small chest rising and falling allowing air following through.

"I have heard that my grandson was growing his teeth at this young age." Peleus said.

"So true, Neo has his father's strength." Paris concluded.

"Or he could be much stronger and more beautiful." Peleus added.

"He has his father's hair and he has my eyes." Paris told the king.

Peleus smiled and looked at his sleeping grandson. Then Neoptolemus started crying, Paris pick him up, walked to a chair, removed his tunic, and brought the babe close enough to his chest that he suckled his breast. The baby sucked strong and hard that he finished feeding in five minuets. Peleus was amazed at the babe's strength and speed.

"I am sure there is no doubt that Neoptolemus will one day be greater than Achilles and even more beautiful than Paris." Paris just smiled at the fact as he re-clothed. "Paris of Troy, you have give my son an heir and gave our people a future."

"I'm sure that Achilles would make a great king after you and my son after him." Paris said.

"Now tell me Paris, you love my son." Peleus asked.

"Yes I do. Even if he took me from my family, from my home, from my beautiful wife Helen. I will still love him and I would give him anything he needs or wants as best as I can." Peleus smiled at his answer.

"Have you two ever decided to wed?"

"Yes, Achilles and I talked about it and we agreed at the right time."

"Why won't you wed right how? The time is blooming."

"Yes but I told Achilles that what if Agamemnon finds out and tries to do something to you or me, or to Neoptolemus."

"No, because the wedding will be secrete and no word will pass on to other kingdom in Greece except for mine."

"Thank you, Peleus, or should I call you father?"

Peleus chuckled.


	7. Back to Troy

After five years Achilles kept his word and set sail to Troy with Paris and their son. He made sure that no word was to reach in any other cities so that Agamemnon wouldn't hear of it. He also took soldiers with them just in case and shipped away.

It took weeks to reach Troy but for Paris it seem only days.

Once they reach the shore, they were surprised that Hector was there to meet them.

 **Hector's P.O.V.**

When I saw a Myrmidon ship nearing shore, I made sure that no soldiers were to attack and sent word to my father. When the ship hit the beach, Paris was the first one to jump out.

"Hector! Hector!" Paris ran to me.

"Paris!" We met in a crushing embrace almost causing me to fall backwards but I use the momentum to swing my brother around. I set him down but we did not break away from each other. Tears shed and dropped on the ground and then after eleven had landed on the ground we let go. "Paris I've missed you so much. I was worried that you might not come that Achilles wouldn't let you."

"Brother, Achilles would never, if it weren't for me."

"Oh Paris. Father would be overwhelm with your return. "

"Is Helen still here?" Paris asked.

"She is married to Deiphobus." I reported.

"Then I wish her nothing but her happiness." I looked at him, surprised because he would always fight for the honor to keep Helen. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing just that you are not fussing about Helen, you always were obsessive with her."

"Well, that was before but how I ..." He mumbled.

"You what? Paris speak up." I told him.

"I wedded Achilles." That was a shock, I took a step back.

"What? You, but you- How? You were his slave."

"He made that up so you won't take me from him." I was pissed off. To know that my baby brother was having an affair with the man who took him from me only to keep on fucking him.

"Achilles!" Was the only thing I could spat out. Achilles came to where we were at and I give him a dead look. "You took my brother just to make sure that he warms your bed!"

"No Prince of Troy, I love Paris with all my heart. He's my everything, he cover the empty space in my heart when _you_ took what I loved first."

"I thought he was you who I was fighting with and I'd wish it had been you. If I could go to Hades and pay his soul to bring him back from the dead, _I would_. But all is done, I can't." I told Achilles from the bottom of my heart.

"Even if you could, I would never forget what you had done to my beloved cousin." Achilles told me.

I knelt to his feet and looked at him in the eyes with my hands in mid-air.

"Then I shall beg you for mercy, ask for your forgiveness. It's true that you have the right to be angry with me, to slain me, to hate me. I here, give me what I deserve, but beware, it will be your hatred and rage that will be your demise." Achilles looked at me, tears formed in inside his eyes. "Achilles, please, forgive me. Spare my life."

Achilles got down next to me and held my face in both hands.

"Prince Hector of Troy, I forgive thee. Brother." We stood there for a moment then are arms wrapped around each other. Moment past until we let go. He stood up first then helped me up, after that Paris hugged me and Achilles made signal to a servant to come near.

As the servant reach us, Paris broke out of the embrace to receive a pile of robes the servant handed him. When he show me what was inside the robes, I couldn't believe my eyes, there was a babe wrapped. I look at Paris who smiled at me.

"Remembered when I told Helen and you about Hermaphroditus' gift to me for choosing her mother?"

"Yes."

"Achilles and I have a son. This is our son, Neoptolemus." I looked at my nephew. No words could express this moment. It took me a long time for me to find words.

"He's beautiful." As I touch his head, he quickly grasp my fingers and gripped it with an extraordinary strength. "Whoa, what a grip."

"He has much of his father in him, but my beauty on him." Paris said.

"He's surely is beautiful. May I?" Paris smiled and handed the babe into my arms.

He looked at me then cooed at me as if he was trying to ask me a question. I rubbed my nose onto his and he wigged trying to stop me. His tiny hands reach out and I caught them with my mouth. He tried to pulled my teeth out and I tried to pulled his fingers. We've played tug-a-war for a moment until we let go of each other. He laughed and kicked then tried to grab my hair. I juggled him for a bit till Paris walked to us.

"I see you two are getting along." Said Paris. Achilles stood behind Paris.

"Do you know who I am?" The baby cooed. "I'm your uncle." Neoptolemus smiled and snuggled closer to me.

"Prince Hector!" We turned to the voice running to us. "Prince Hector the king is on his way."

"Father." Paris said.

"Paris, take the babe," Paris grabbed Neoptolemus, "Achilles keep your men close to mine, I do not want to risk a conflict."

"No need, they are getting along really well." I turn to the direction were Achilles was looking and saw that indeed the Myrmidons were making friends with us Trojans. I turned to Achilles, and then he went to do what I asked of him. Paris gave the babe to the servant and walked to my side.

While we waited, Paris told me everything he had gone through. Talked to me abut the ruin temple that Achilles teach him to fight and his journey to save Achilles's father and kingdom. He showed me the scar on his hip and told me how he got it. I was so proud of my little brother for he had grown so much and learned all that he must learn.

Then more soldiers came and before them was our father's chariot. He got off and walk to us, his eyes never left Paris, he walk forward and father stop for moment then walked fast with open arms that wrapped around Paris. They hugged for a long time and then they departed, father touched Paris's face and his skinny fingers twirled his hair. Paris placed his hand to father's cheek and father took his hand in his to kiss it. My eyes swelled with tears and they came rolling them.

"Paris, you came back."

"Yes father, I missed you so much." Paris's voice broke.

"I missed you too. Oh my son, I had lost hope, I thought that you were gone forever."

"No father, I'm here."

Achilles and I walked to them, then I gave Achilles a nudge he went forward. Father looked at him for a moment.

"Please Achilles, I would give you anything to have my son back. Gold, horses, weapons, anything."

"Father, no, we," Paris looked at Achilles then at me, I nodded at him, "I wedded Achilles." Father took a step back and looked at me.

"Hector?"

"It's true father, Achilles took Paris only because he did not wanted to get separated from him, neither did Paris from him." Father looked at Paris.

"I love him father and I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

Father look at him for a long moment.

"Well if that's what you wish, I will give you and your husband my blessings." Our always soft and gentle father said.

"Father, before we go to Troy's walls, I must show you some one." He looked at the servant who had Neoptolemus, she walked to Paris and handed him the baby. Then Father's eyes went wide open. "This is Neoptolemus, our son."

"You do have the gift of Hermaphroditus's gift after all. He's beautiful, just like you. Ow! Strong as his father."

 **Narrator's**

Priam held his grandson close to him while the babe cooed and smiled at him, then Priam kissed his little forehead.

"Neoptelomus of Myrmidon."

"Of Troy father." Paris informed

"He will be a Myrmidon when he's grown up and trained as one." Priam looked at Achilles confused but then understood. "King Priam, I will allow Paris and my son live here as long as I'm with them, but when Neoptolemus turns twelve summers he will be taken to my home to be trained a Myrmidon." Achilles announced.

"I, King Priam of Troy, accept." Hector was not happy but at least he will get to spent time with his long lost brother and to watch his nephew grow.

They entered Troy's gates and all of the people were over joyed to see their lost prince finally returned and shock to see his kidnapper to his side.

"They won't do anything to you my love."

"That but they will criticize me."

When they made it t the palace, Helen was the first one to run to Paris, they met in a tight embrace for long moments then they let go.

"I thought you dead."

"I'm alright Helen, everything is fine now."

Helen was going to tell more until a baby's cry made a silent in the hall.

"What is that?" Deiphobus asked.

"Family, councilmen, I here announced that my son, Prince Paris of Troy now known as a Myrmidon, married Achilles and they were blessed with a child. I represent to you, Neoptolemus of Troy!"

The servant held Neoptolemus to where every noble and the kings family member's could see him. They all gasped at the babe's beauties and stature. He was strong and healthy. The babe fussed and kicked trying to let the maid know that he wants to be held close but Paris took over and hold his baby close to his chest.

"It's alright little one, don't be mad." However, the babe fussed and start whining until his father came.

"Now, now, you should start acting like a prince instead of a baby."

"Achilles he is a baby."

"When I was a babe I was in my best behavior."

"Whatever."

Achilles, Hector, and Paris carrying the baby, walked to the rest of the family who gladly receives them and welcome Achilles to the family after he told them why he took Paris.

At Paris old chamber, Achilles set the baby down to sleep and walked over to Paris hugged him form behind.

"I'm so happy that you decided to stay with me."

"What would I do without you or our son?"

"Maybe still killing for glory?"

"I already found my glory, it's you and Neoptelomus."

Achilles kissed Paris and Paris returned the kiss.

"You and Neoptelomus are my world, my everything. I love you Achilles."

"I love you too Paris."

Achilles warped his arms around his husband's waste, pick him up and carry him to the bed. He undressed himself and then undressed Paris and they made love once again in Troy.


	8. Idiot

"Neo? Neo where are you?" Briseis looked around the hallways looking for cousin's son. "Paris is going to kill me if I don't find him." Briseis turned to a corner bump into Hector. "Oh Hector, I'm sorry. Have you seen Neoptolemus?"

"No he's not here. Why don't you check on the garden?" Hector asked.

"I've already check there and he's not in the garden." Briseis said.

"Here go check all the palace again, I'll look for him in the west wing, that boy is an adventurer."

"Thank you Hector." Briseis walked away and Hector returned to the room he was in. There was poor Neoptolemus tied up and gagged up.

"You'll be feeling violated but it's for your own good."

* * *

"Don't you dare to tell anyone about this or next time, I won't have mercy." Hector growled.

Neoptolemus shook his head, a tear ran down his eyes.

"That cut will protect me, do as your were told or on the next intercourse, I'll cut deeper."

"Yes uncle Hector. Thank you uncle Hector."

"Good boy."

* * *

Briseis was refiled that Neoptolemus was found but worried for the cut on his arm. Hector treated the wound he made to the poor boy and when he finished, he give his nephew a simple smile but for him it was sickening.

"I cut myself with my uncle's sword." He made up.

"Why would you take my sword?" Hector asked.

"I want to be a hero like father." He replied.

"Oh little one, you only have five more years for your father to take you to his homeland to be trained a Myrmidon."

* * *

When Neoptolemus turned twelve, he was taken to Phitia, and where he began his training. He was always distant and never like to be with anybody. This worried his parents for he never act like that before nor did they behave like that in their childhood. One day, King Peleus sat to talk to Neoptolemus to figure out why he acts the way he acted in front of everybody. Then when his grandson told him everything, Peleus's eyes formed tears.

"What's wrong Peleus?" Paris asked when he saw Peleus exiting out of his son's chamber.

"You should find that out for yourself." Peleus said with a shaking voice.

Paris went in the room and saw Neoptolemus holding his legs tight onto his chest.

"What's wrong Neoptolemus?" Paris asked.

"Nothing." he answered.

"No there's something you told your grandfather that you don't want to tell me. What is it? You can tell me anything, Neoptolemus, I what to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong?" Paris pleaded.

"I hate Troy."

"Why did you hate Troy?"

"Because of uncle Hector." Paris was surprised, he knew that Hector would never make someone feel extremely uncomfortable. Or did he?

"What did your uncle do to you?"

"He touched me."

"Where?"

"Here." Neoptolemus pointed between his legs. Paris was completely shocked, he never thought that his brother would do such a thing. He did not want to believe it but he cannot deny what his own child was telling him.

"That's why I was happy that we move to Phitia, I didn't want my baby sister to go through what I've been through."

"Did he touch you somewhere else?" Paris didn't know why he asked this question.

"He took me from behind, I felt pain, I felt like I was violated, and that it was my fault. He told me if I told anybody he would make sure that it hurts so bad that I would want to have him keep doing it." Paris was speechless. All he could do was hug his son and cry.

"I'm so sorry you had to live through that my son. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I was scared, I thought that no one would believe me." Neoptolemus cried into his father's chest.

"Oh little one, it's not your fault. I promise you that I'll make Hector pay everything he ever done to you. No child of your age should go through that."

"Daddy." Neoptolemus wanted to talk but Paris hushed him.

"Go to sleep little one, never again I'll let some one lay a hand on you."

* * *

Long hours past until Paris could get hold of Achilles and tell him everything that Neoptolemus told him. Achilles was furious, how could the man he forgive for killing one of most beloved family member hurt his son in such a way. He ran to Neotolemus room and saw that he saw sleeping, cheeks stained with tears he pick him up and embraced him with all his might.

"I have been a fool of forgiving such a scumbag like you Hector of Troy. You wouldn't get away from this, I'll make sure you have the greatest suffering of your life. May my father Zeus and all the gods and goddess above curse you and that Hades would just reject your soul. Prince Hector of Troy, I'll go back to your nest and beat the fucking hell out of you that you wish you'd never be born, that I promise you."

* * *

All was chaos, Agamemnon acting like a little bitch, Greek Kings arguing, and Troy getting rid of the child molester from the "crown prince" title. Achilles went back to Troy only to give Hector the beating of his life and true to his word, Hector wished that he haven't been born. The King of Troy humiliated him in front of all of Troy's people and they threw rocks and vases at the ex-prince. He was given to the Greeks who they really despise child molesters. They beat, whipped, rapped, and put hot iron in his mouth then they got rid of him.

Two soldiers were in charged of making sure that the Greeks getting rid of Hector, do it.

"We should of seen this when he nearly choke me to death." one of them said.

"I can't believed that we forgave a scum like him. I'm glad that King Priam got rid of him this way."

"No kidding, now with him gone, everything will be great."

Then a Greek soldier came by and told him that the work was done, they nodded and the Greek went on.

"Well now that's out of the way, we can go home and tell the king that all is done."

"Yep now that the idiot is gone we all can have peace."


	9. Hector's suffering

All that Hector could feel was pain, both physical and emotional pain. His mouth, back was on fire, his skin was covered in bruises and blood, his behind was caned until it was raw and had open wounds. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Strangers who held him captive some how found out why was he exiled, where'd he come from, and who was he was. Their souls filled with disgust and rage, they occasionally torture Hector all night, every night. They beat, whipped, rapped, and use other tools to break him down. After months of having no food, Hector's figure change dramatically, his skin was pale white, purple bruises turned into blue, bones were coming through his skin, his hair was losing it's beauty, and very slowly, Hector came on the path to death.

Men cheering and laughing, celebrating their latest victory over their enemies. Then they got bored and tried to do something else but what would they do?

"Hey men, how about we have some fun with our little ugly ass Trojan dog?" One of them said.

"Good idea, except this this time, we'll break his bones." Another said darkly. The captain signal some the men to bring Hector to the bonfire.

"Whoa, hey, don't you all think he's gone through much? He's already useless and his fingers are all cut and gashed it might have been infected." A third man said.

"Well are you getting soft are you now? That man rapped the most beautiful warrior of Greece and Troy when he was just a child!"

"What was the lad's name? Uh, Neoptolemus, the greatest hero of Greece and Troy combined. Does that ring a bell Hector?" the nasty soldier asked while gripping Hector's cheeks with his left hand. "It should because of what you've done to him is now coming back to you." The last word was said with a punched to the gut.

"Captain please, look at the man's status, he's gone through enough, he can't even open his eyes." The captain turned to look at his soldier in the eyes.

"Are you defending this wretch? This man who molested a child that it was not any child but the son of the great Achilles grandson of Zeus and the most fairest Trojan man of the world."

"Captain, he is a Trojan too, Neoptolemus is his nephew."

"Torture this Trojan dog!"

All the soldiers cheered and dragged the thin man around the camp. They ripped the only robes he had left then put him over a wooden table spread his legs and one of the bulky soldiers volunteered to take him by force. He got behind him and...

"AAAhhhhh! No please! Don't, I can't take this anymore!" Hector coughed out blood in every word.

"Shut up bitch!" A soldier back handed Hector's already bruise face and that shut him up.

It passed three hours, every man gave the former Trojan Prince his cock and Hector was thrown to another soldier after the other was finish.

"What should I do with this ugly whore?" The soldier had Hector by the hair and haled him in the air. Hector could do nothing but give a soft cry of pain.

"We should mark him so that everyone would know what we do to those sons of bitches child molesters."

"Then let it be done. Keep him entertain while I go and get the iron hot." The soldier threw Hector to a couple of soldiers, they caught him and haul him up.

They threw him to other soldier and again and again, sometimes Hector would hit the ground then soldier would whip or punch him then pick him up. Then Hector fell on the ground, the soldiers dumped cold water then kicked him in the rips, back, neck, and everywhere they could reach. After a while, the bulky man came with a burning iron with their mark. A couple hold him while the bulky pressed the hot iron onto and into Hector's upper back shoulder.

"AAAhhhhh!" Hector then cry after the pain. He fell on the ground pleading for the soldiers to just end his life.

"You are not worthy to live or to die, you should've never exists!"

When dawn broke, Hector was thrown into a lone valley, his head hit hard on a rock. Miraculously, he survived, but now face a difficult pathway to death.


	10. Happy ever after

**Briseis P.O.V**

I was proud of Neoptolemus, he is not only the greatest hero of Greece and Troy and the most beautiful man ever existed, he is my true love.

 _"Aunt Briseis?" the 16 year old warrior caught my attention._

 _"Yes Neo?" I respond._

 _"Do priest and priestess ever get married?" He asked._

 _"No darling, we vowed to the god or goddess that we would never have children." I explained to him._

 _"What god are you serving?" Neo asked me._

 _"Apollo." I answered._

 _"Why can't you prey to him ask him to allow you to have children with a husband?" He wondered._

 _"Why would you say that?" I wondered._

 _"I love you aunt Briseis."_

 _"I love you too Neo."_

 _"No like, I want you to be my wife." I stare at him wide eyes._

 _"Neo-Neoptlemus?"_

 _"I love you aunt Briseis, I want you to be mine, to be the mother of my children, I deed you to be worthy of me. Will you marry me Briseis?"_

 _It did not take for long for me to answer._

 _"Oh Neoptolemus, yes I will marry you and bare your children."_

 _We kissed._

Sitting next to the widow then looking down to my swollen belly, our unborn child was kicking and pushing then I felt another set doing the same thing. Twins? I was beyond happy. Ever since I married Neoptolemus, I seem to be more the centered of attention, Paris and I are always teasing each other and Achilles and I would talk about our future. Everything seen to fit in, even Andromache found a new life with Achilles's second in command Eudorus. They fell in love and had three little boys.

I don't want to think Hector or his fate because he is getting what he had done. The gods already had settled on his fate and are now focusing on us.

"My love." I turned to see Neoptolemus walking towards me. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about things Neo, that's all." I said. Neo sat next to me with his hands and head on my belly. I felt four hands and legs respond to their sire's touch.

"I have spoken to Aphrodite and Hermaphrodites, they said that we're having twins, a son and a daughter."

"Neo, I can't wait to see them." I said.

"Me neither but be patient darling, the gods will soon bless us with them." Neo replied.

Months passed and I was in labor.

"On come Briseis, push."

I scream at the pain while pushing, Neo held my hand through it all.

"It's almost here, Briseis, keep pushing." Paris told me.

Then the cries of newborn baby filled the room.

"It's a son." Paris said and he gave him to me.

"Aeneas." I named him.

"My son." Neo touched his son's head and then he looked at him. The moment past until I felt the pain again and almost drop Aeneas but Neoptolemus caught him.

"Briseis, stay calm, breathe." I did as my cousin told me, then I pushed. Ten minutes later, another newborn's cries filled the room.

"It's a daughter." Achilles said and he gave her to me.

"Calliope." I named her.

"My daughter." Neo said.

Our whole family was now here and complete. And may the gods bless our family for the years to come.


	11. Save me Hades

Hector's P.O.V

All was dark and cold, I can feel nothing but the cruel wind brushing my expose skin. Some parts I felt numb, and in others I cannot stand the pain. All those hurting words and brutal tortures caused me so much pain. I could not move, I could not cry for help, all my bones were either smash or broken and my throat was very dry and felt like it was on fire. My mouth was bleeding, I could taste my own blood and I didn't have the strength to spit it out and I had no choice but to follow it down my throat. Thirsty and hungry.

{"AHH! No, please."} I cried but they would not hear my cries or pleads. They punched, kicked, and used twigs or anything they could use to whip me. Then they would throw me around and pulled me like they were trying to rip me into pieces. I remember it all.

I remember one time they tied me up to a tree and whipped me all night. I screamed and cried pleaded for mercy but they kept hurting me oh the the pain was unbearable it would wake me out of unconsciousness. It did not stop, for much as I cried it did not stop. Then I felt numb and when I did, I didn't feel the whips but they pour cold water on me and I got the feel back and they kept whipping me.

Oh how much pain I had endured from all these years. I kept on thinking what what had I done to deserve so much pain. I never known why. Who am I or where do I come from. Was I ever born? Or was I a doll what men can toy with? All these questions circled my head and I couldn't find why or what would I answer them.

Days pasted after I was throw in a lonely valley, it was all dark and cold I swear it was my last time on Earth. Then Hades came to me, I beg mercy and he took me to his place where souls and ghouls were at his mercy. He promised me that I would be safe with him, that all I need to do is give him my soul and my body. For the soul I did understand but my body for what? I pay almost no attention to it, I just did what he asked me of.

That night, I remember it well, I lay in his bed and he just not only healed me but he kissed me. I did not know how to react to this so I let him do his way with me. Yes I remember when he took the tunic he gave me off and continued to kiss me then I felt his tongue entered my mouth. I was shocked but I did not react. I let him. My hands touched his back and my legs wrapped around him. He made me feel something that I knew how good it felt but where have I felt it before? With one movement, I felt pain between my legs, then it ceased. He began moving inside of me and I held onto him. It was so wrong but it felt so good. {"Hector."} He said my name many times. All the night he was soft.

The next months had been nothing but a blessing to me for I carried the seed of the god that I thought loved me. I was dressed, well fed, washed, trained, and loved by hideous creatures. Demons rocked me to sleep, the hawks were my alarm to wake. I thought I had it all with them, oh how was I such a fool, they talked awful things behind my back and I thought they were saying nice things about me. I was so blind, Hades was waiting until I was ready to give birth. The day came, I went to Hades throne room thinking that I would be getting the moment I was waiting for.

Hades used his power to choke the life out of me, dark clouds surrounded me as I felt hands around my neck. Then smoke came from those clouds, I tried to breathe for air but the only thing I could get into my lungs was that horrifying smell like fire. The hands were gripping harder every second, the smoke got intense. I kicked and swing, I tried to get myself free but there was no escape. Then my memory came back to me, I was Hector, Prince of Troy, I fought bravely, I was the one who raped my brother Paris and then his son Neoptolemus. I had harmed my own cousin, wife, and son to not let the truth out. It was all in vain when my nephew told his grandfather everything. They ripped my title from me, my people hated me, the gods judged me, and my family got rid of me. I soon realized that this is my end, I closed my eyes in tears ready to die. Darkness surrounded me, I felt myself being violated and my life being ripped out of me, I felt like I was thrown to the hard ground. Darkness...

I open my eyes to the bright light, I thought I was dead, then I felt a hand on my head. I got scared, somehow I found courage to turn to see a face. He looked like god but human. A demi god? No. He was strange, maybe he was from another world, and I was right.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Hector." I replied. He got closer to me, I could see his pale skin and his falling dark hair upon my shoulder. His hair and mine were the same shade of color only his was straight and mine was wavy.

"The former Crown-Prince Hector of Troy. You made a lot of awful choices of a lifetime. I don't judge you. In fact, you had suffer more than for what you deserved." He said.

"You are not going to kill me?" I was scared, he indeed was right. I had suffered more than I deserved for all these years and way too much tears of mine had been spilled on the Earth.

"Though I have removed all the negative spells that Hades forced into you, there's no hope for you, I'm sorry Hector but you will die. All I can only do for you is to save your babies from an early death." He spoke in truth.

"Babies? I'm having twins?" I asked.

"A son and a daughter, you will only have a few moments with them, to feed, to burp, sing, and spend your last minute with them. If that is going to happen I must act fast and forcefully make you give birth right now and you will certainly feel pain." I was in a panic, to think of the pain i knew that women can endure but men?

"Don't be frighten, your brother gave birth to his son, if Paris could do it so can you." That voice, was the sweetest i never heard in my life. A woman came to my side and I looked at her shinning blue sea eyes, her dark hair, fair skin the softness skin that ever touch me. "I promise you that your children will live long and happy."

"Thank you. I'm ready." I took a deep breath. Then pain came to me, I screamed at the contraction and feel the need to push. I screamed and push. Screamed and push.

 **Normal Point of view**

Hector's screams rang out through the halls and into every room, his cries were heard and for once some went to him to help. Hector looked to his left side and saw more faces appeared. Most of them were fair or paled skin and a few tanned. Black, brown, camel, blonde, red, and white haired creatures with their set of eyes looked at the human with sorrow.

"Hector." Hector looked at the man to his right. "It's going to be alright, your children will live."

The human looked at the woman between his legs, he felt her silky finger tips holding aback his sex so they won't get in the way.

"Hector, on the next contraction, I need you to push." Hector nodded, a minute past then a painful contraction cause the poor human to scream while pushing. He cried, tears ran down his cheeks and all the man by his side could do to help was to say smooth words to his ear and wipe his sweat with a damp cloth. The rest of their kin stand there helpless, knowing that there was nothing to do.

After what it seem like forever, a head popped out followed by a small body. The baby cried, all covered with fluid and blood, the woman used her hand as a cloth to wipe blood away from its face. She gave the babe to the man and he brought it closer to Hector to see his newborn spawn.

"It's a boy." The pale man said with a smile.

"He's beautiful." Hector brought his hand up to feel his son's tiny head and stroke it. "Damien." He named him.

"The name suites him, for he will be a Demon slayer and the doom of gods." The man said.

"He will be a hero, huh Damien." The babe cooed and smiled at his 'mother'. After a moment, Hector had another contraction, he screamed then pushed.

"Oo ba, oo ba." The woman said. "Ea ti dosol zech dome." She spoke her native tongue.

"Wh-what did she say?" The human asked.

"Breathe in each pain." The man said.

"Push, come on now. You are doing great." The women encourage Hector. "Ta pasol wi pos."

"What is she saying!?" Hector gagged out while pushing.

"The pain will past. Breathe." Hector gulped some air and push hard.

"Sico, ti hed se ou." The woman said.

"Breathe Hector, you're almost there." The man said to Hector.

After pushing, breathing, and screaming, there was another cry of a newborn baby.

"It's a girl." The woman said.

"Lilith." Hector named her. The beautiful woman walks to Hector and show his infant. Hector stroke her tiny head as the baby responded by ending her cries. Both babies were handed to their mother's arms, they fed, played, and slept by their mom's chest, not knowing that this will be their last time with him.

"She will be the most beautiful women of all, much beautiful than Helen or other goddesses or nymphs." Said the man.

"Please, promise me that they will grow and live longer than me." Hector begged.

"I promise Hector." The man said.

"They must not know about Troy, the gods, and me." the last word was spoken with hurt. The woman grabbed the babies and headed towards the others.

"Promise."

"Who are you?" The man looked at Hector in the eyes and said.

"Loki."

"Lo-ki." Hector took his last breath and closed his eyes.


End file.
